dr LOVE
by cecil hime
Summary: Sasuke yakin, pasti mereka membicarakan hal lain selain pengobatan karena ia dapat melihat pipi Hinata yang sedikit memerah/"Apa-apaan mereka? pacaran saat jam kerja."/AU/OOC/SasuHina/:)
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi's Chara was borowed by Cecil hime**

**SasuHina**

.

.

"Hwee..."

"Tahan sedikit Konohamaru-kun. Nee-chan janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah kau sembuh."

"Hiks, ja-janji?"

Senyuman gadis cantik itu menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia menusukkan jarum kecil itu pada kaki kanan Konohamaru. Konohamaru berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya tidak keluar. Sakit memang rasanya ketika luka lama akibat jatuh dari sepeda kembali dijahit karena hal yang sama. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa kuat demi 'Nee-chan'nya. Tentu saja. Kapan lagi dapat kesempatan diajak jalan-jalan oleh Nee-chan yang disukainya.

Sedangkan sang Nee-chan hanya tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah anak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri berusaha menahan tangisnya pecah. Dan lebih lucu lagi ketika bocah itu menghela nafas lega karena prosesi penjahitan luka sudah selesai. Terbesit ide jahil dipikiran gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

"Konoha-kun, air matamu jatuh."

"Eh? Bukan! Ini hanya kelingat. Ini semua salah Madala-jiisan yang belum juga mempelbaiki pendingin luangannya." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Plia tampan tidak mungkin belbohong." Tambahnya.

"Hei, berhentilah menggodanya. Kau dipanggil Gaara-kun." Kata seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sambil mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Apakah pasiennya anak-anak lagi?"

"Entahlah. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Dia sepertinya memang berdoa setiap hari agar pasiennya adalah anak kecil."

"Sakura-chan, jangan bercanda."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah?" goda Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Aku kesana dulu. Titip Konohamaru, Sakura-chan." Kata gadis sambil membersihkan peralatannya. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke pintu dan hampir menutupnya kembali ketika suara bocah cilik itu menghentikannya.

"Janjinya akan kutagih besok lusa Hinata nee-chan!" teriaknya.

.

.

"Apa kau memanggilku Gaara-kun?"

"Hn. Bocah ini sangat nakal. ia tidak mau disuntik."

Sudah seperti rutinitas bagi pemuda tampan berambut merah maroon itu ketika ia melihat betapa luar biasanya gadis dihadapannya ini. Tidak ada wanita yang lebih penyabar dan penyayang dibanding Hinata yang ia ketahui. Bukan hanya anak kecil, tapi orang tua dan orang dewasa juga banyak yang menyukainya. Dia memang sangat mudah untuk disukai.

Hinata gadis yang cantik, baik, cerdas dan ia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Bagaimana mungkin dia sudah sangat memukau pada usianya yang baru 20? Ciptaan Kami-sama yang hampir sempurna. Hampir? Ya. Karena sampai sekarang pemuda berambut merah maroon itu belum pernah mendengar atau melihat Hinata memiliki seorang pacar. Padahal setahunya sudah banyak pria yang menyatakan cinta untuk Hinata. Ia sendiri bahkan pernah melihat Hinata menolak seorang pria dengan halus.

"Sudah, Gaara-kun. Lain kali kau harus lebih lembut."

"Hn."

"Selalu itu jawabanmu, tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencobanya." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada jengkel yang sangat kentara dibuat-buat.

'Untuk apa begitu kalau sudah ada kau, Hinata' batinnya.

"Hn. Sebagai rasa terima kasih aku akan mentraktirmu nanti malam." Bahkan rutinitas mengajak makan malam itu juga tak pernah absen sebulan terakhir ini.

"Aku banyak makan, kau tahu? Aku tidak mau membaca koran pagi yang isinya 'Sabaku no Gaara jatuh miskin karena tiap malam mentraktir makan Hyuuga Hinata'." Canda Hinata yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Jam 8 malam selesai praktek."

.

.

"Ini semua salah Gaara-kun."

Sepertinya harus ada yang disalahkan disini dan tentunya harus bertanggung jawab atas keterlambatan Hinata pagi ini. Ini adalah kali pertamanya terlambat praktek. Lima belas menit memang. Tapi gadis berambut panjang sepinggang itu adalah gadis yang sangat menghargai waktu. Siapapun bisa saja sedang membutuhkannya dalam lima belas menit itu, bukan?

Banyak yang mengatakan biasanya seseorang akan menjadi lebih ceroboh ketika ia terburu-buru. Dan sepertinya orang yang mengatakan itu ada benarnya juga. Saking terburu-burunya Hinata menuju ruangannya, secara tidak sengaja ia menambrak seseorang ketika ia hendak berbelok. Hinata yang menyadari kesalahannya segera mengambil kertas-kertas berserakan orang yang telah ia tabrak. Tertabrak sebenarnya. Sedangkan orang yang ditabrak hanya menatap aneh pada Hinata yang sedang mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan berkas-berkas itu, ia lalu memberikannya pada pemuda bermata onix itu.

"G-Gomenne, Itachi-san." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Hyuuga memang terkenal dengan kekentalan adatnya yang masih dipertahankan.

Kemudian Hinata langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru-lagi- meninggalkan pemuda bermata onix yang baru saja ia tabrak dan masih memandang kepergiaannya dengan raut wajah yang semakin aneh.

"Aku kan lebih tampan daripada Baka Aniki." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar aneh menurut Hinata. Pertama, dia terlambat. Kedua, ia menabrak Itachi-san yang sangat ia kagumi dari dulu. Dan di depan matanya kini hal yang lebih aneh. Partnernya sesama dokter sibuk dengan make-up masing-masing. Bukan hal yang aneh memang kalau itu mereka lakukan ketika waktu istirahat. Tapi ini? Ini bahkan masih pagi dan make-up mereka masih sangat cantik dan belum berkurang sedikitpun. Jadi, untuk apa lagi polesan-polesan itu?

"Apa sedang tidak ada pasien?"

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Apa aku sudak terlihat cantik?" sepertinya pertanyaan Hinata kurang menarik. Didengarkan saja tidak.

"Kau selalu terlihat cantik, Ino-chan."

"Bagaimana denganku Hinata-chan?"

"Kau juga sangat cantik Sakura-chan."

"Ano, apa tidak ada pasien?"

"Ah, pagi ini sedang sepi, Hinata-chan. Tapi sepertinya kau harus melihat Konohamaru. Dia tidak mau makan jika bukan kau yang menyuapinya. Ah, apa kau sudah mendengar kabarnya, Hinata-chan?"

"Kabar? Aku tidak mengerti."

"kau selalu seperti itu. Ketika Garaa-kun dulu pindah tugas kesini kau juga orang terakhir yang mengetahuinya."

"Dokter pindahan baru lagi?"

"Dan seperti biasa kau memang pintar. Tapi kali ini lebih spesial, bukan hanya dokter pindahan biasa. Dia adalah putra Fugaku-sama. Dan dia sangat tampan."

"Bukankah Itachi-san memang tampan? Tapi yang aku tahu ia bukan dokter, tapi direktur beberapa perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Jawab Hinata.

"Kami sedang membicarakan Uchiha yang lain Hinata. Pastinya bukan Itachi-san karena dia memang bukan dokter."

"Itachi-san memiliki adik Hinata-chan. Namanya Sasuke-kun. Dia dokter spesialis terbaik di Amerika. Dari yang ku dengar ia dipaksa pulang oleh Mikoto-sama karena tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Sasuke-kun. Jadi mulai besok ia akan bekerja disini. Dan hari ini ia datang untuk melihat ruang kerjanya sebelum bekerja dan juga diperkenalkan dengan karyawan disini. Sayang sekali kau terlambat hari ini, perkenalannya sudah selesai." Jelas Ino yang ditanggapi anggukan semangat dari Sakura.

"Lagi pula apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga mengira itu Itachi-san? Tidak mungkin ia ke Rumah Sakit. Tempatnya di kantor." Tambah Sakura

'Tidak mungkin ia ke Rumah Sakit. Tempatnya di kantor.'

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi tiba-tiba ia menjadi agak pelupa. Ah, mungkin nanti ia akan ingat juga.

.

.

"Tidak ku sangka setan kecil sepertimu bisa sakit."

"Aku tidak sakit. Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Lalu untuk apa kau masih disini? Kau mengharap belas kasihku, hm?"

"Tidak pellu. Aku disini untuk menjaga calon pacalku dari doktel Gaala."

**Sasuke pov**

Pacar? Khe, mengucapkan 'R' saja ia belum becus. Lagipula bagaimana bisa seorang bocah berumur empat tahun sudah mengetahui tentang pacaran? Tapi, baiklah. Kapan lagi waktu yang tepat untuk menjahili bocah ini? Ia cukup menjengkelkan karena terkadang merebut perhatian Okaa-san sehingga Okaa-san mengacuhkanku.

"Tidak ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Tapi aku yakin Hinata nee-chan sebental lagi akan menjadi pacalku."

"Hanya orang jelek yang mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Hinata nee-chan gadis paling cantik. Sepelti Mikoto baa-chan." Protesnya. Dasar keras kepala. Aku heran kenapa Oka-san mengatakan ia sanagt lucu dan menggemaskan. Dari sisi mana?

Aku tidak sempat melanjutkan aksiku karena sepertinya dokter yang akan memberinya sarapan telah datang. Dokter itu berambut indigo panjang sepinggang mungkin lebih sedikit. Dia menutup pintu itu kembali dan baru saat itulah aku melihat wajahnya. Dia gadis cantik yang tadi pagi menabrakku dan tentu saja dia juga yang memanggilku 'Itachi-san'.

Dia kaget ketika melihatku dan dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Kejadian tabrakan itu kah?

"Ya. Aku orang yang kau tabrak tadi pagi." Membantunya mengingat sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

"Aa.. gomenne, Uchiha-san. Saya tidak sengaja."

Ada yang aneh. Dia perempuan atau bukan? Kenapa dia biasa saja melihatku? Biasanya, ah bukan biasanya, tapi selalu, setiap gadis yang melihatku pasti terpesona melihatku. Atau paling tidak mereka akan menunjukkan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketertarikan. Seperti tadi pagi ketika perkenalan karyawan. Tapi, gadis ini? Dia biasa –sangat biasa—saja melihatku. Ia hanya menampakkan raut rasa bersalah. Aneh sekali.

"Hinata nee-chan. Aku lapal!"

Aggh. Kenapa setan kecil ini selalu mengganggu_? Mengganggu_? Sepertinya pikiranku sedang kacau seharusnya kan aku biasa saja. Dan apa yang barusan ia katakan? Hinata nee-chan? Jadi ini gadis yang dari tadi dibicarakan bocah ini. Gadis ini memang sangat cantik. Badannya bagus. Dan sepertinya gadis baik-baik. Yang paling menarik adalah senyumnya sangat mirip Okaa-san.

"Kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan Konohamaru-kun."

Hei, bahkan kata-katanya juga sama dengan Okaa-san. Bedanya hanya suara gadis ini lebih lembut dibanding Okaa-san, hal yang wajar karena Okaa-san kan sudah mulai tua. Yah, secara keseluruhan dia perfect. Tapi sangat tidak perfect jika ia dengan setan cilik ini. Aku sepertinya lebih cocok.

Aa, bukan itu maksudku. maksudku tia tidak mungkin dengan bocah kan? seharusnya pria seumuran denganku akan lebih cocok untuknya.

Suara pintu lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatianku. Tapi kali ini aku bersyukur karena kalau tidak pikiranku akan semakin memilih jalur yang lebih aneh.

"S-Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun 'memanggilmu'." Kata gadis berambut pink itu. Jelas-jelas ia menggoda Hinata. Sejak kapan aku terbiasa menyebut namanya? Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula itu bukan berarti sesuatu,kan?

"Konohamaru-kun, bisakah kau makan sendiri? Gaara-kun memerlukan bantuanku."

"Aku akan menggantikanmu Hinata-chan." Ucap si pinky.

"Kenapa bocah kepala melah itu selalu mengganggu kebelsamaan kita?"

Kontan saja kata-katanya dengan muka polosnya itu membuat Hinata dan si pinky tertawa. Aku saja hampir tertawa. Sebenarnya yang bocah disini siapa? Setahuku Gaara itu salah satu dokter kebanggaan Tou-san. Lalu apa hubungan mereka? Mungkin itu yang membuat Hinata biasa saja ketika melihatku. Karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang ia cintai. Terserah lah, itu bahkan bagus karena ada juga gadis normal yang kujumpai.

"Hanya sebentar, Konohamaru-kun."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Hinata nee-chan dilebut dan aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan Nee-chan?"

"Makanlah biar cepat sembuh dan kita akan jalan-jalan." Jawab Hinata sambil mengulum senyum geli. Ia sangat manis ketika tersenyum.

"Permisi Uchiha-san."

Ia bahkan tidak ingin terlihat akrab denganku seperti kebanyakan gadis lain yang sok akrab dengan memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Hn."

kemudian kurasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya siapa pengirim pesannya. Satu-satunya gadis yang sedang dekat denganku dan aku berencana akan mengenalkannya pada Kaa-san.

**Sasuke pov end**

"Makanlah, bocah. Aku ada urusan."

Dokter muda itu bahkan tidak dapat melihat raut kecewa Sakura karena bukan hanya pamit, bahkan dilirik saja pun tidak.

"Sakula nee, kau menyuapi hidungku."

"Eh?"

.

.

Tidak jauh dari kamar rawat Konohamaru, ia dapat melihat Gaara dan Hinata di salah satu ruangan sedang mengobati luka anak kecil. Sasuke yakin, pasti mereka membicarakan hal lain selain pengobatan karena ia dapat melihat pipi Hinata yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa-apaan mereka? pacaran saat jam kerja."

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Selesai."

"Sebelah ini juga sakit, dokter."

"Hn."

Sasuke lalu memeriksa pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah~, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi sepertinya dadaku benar-benar sakit, dokter. Sebelah kiri."

"Kau beloh pergi. kau sehat."

"T-tapi—"

Melihat pandangan tajam dokter muda tersebut, gadis itu lalu memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyerah.

"Aku akan kembali lagi mengecek kesehatan besok dokter ~" katanya sambil menutup pintu itu.

Hah... sepertinya dokter tampan itu mulai merasakan hal yang sama ketika ia praktek di luar negeri dulu. Pasien-pasien dengan genre wanita itu pasti akan kembali lagi tanpa bosan. Padahal ia adalah seorang dokter spesialis jantung, seharusnya ia dapat menolak pasien-pasien itu dengan alasan itu. Tapi terimakasih pada Oka-sannya yang mengatakan bahwa membantu tidak ada salahnya karena pasiennya masih terglong sedikit. Memangnya siapa yang sanggup melawan titah wanita cantik itu? Fugaku-sama saja tidak.

Rasanya yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah secangkir kopi hangat untuk merilekskan pikirannya. Seharian meladeni wanita-wanita itu lebih menguras pikiran daripada melakukan operasi jantung yang biasa ia tangani, menurutnya.

Tok tok tok.

"Hn."

"Maaf, mengganggu Uchiha-san. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan kopi ini."

Ahh, kebetulan yang aneh. Kopi dan gadis cantik aneh itu lagi.

'Ternyata ia sama saja dengan wanita lain yang ingin menncari perhatianku.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Hn. letakkan saja di atas meja."

"Hai. Permisi Uchiha-san." Stelah itu Hinata lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hanya itu? Tidak ada flirting?'

'Cih, mungkin hanya trik saja.'

Sebenarnya ia ragu meminum kopi itu, tapi mengingat ia sudah menginginkannya sedari tadi, ia pun meminumnya.

"Hn. Lumayan."

Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau meminta izin terlebih dahulu seseorang langsung memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke langsung diam saja melihat siapa yang datang.

"Miss you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Bukankah kau harusnya pulang besok?"

"Surprise. Apa kau tidak senang aku datang?" tanya gadis cantik itu pura-pura merajuk.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau harus mengajakku makan malam. Aku sudah sejak lama ingin merasakan masakan khas jepang."

"Hn. Tapi kau harus menunggu satu jam lagi sampai jam kerja berakhir."

"Baiklah. Aku haus sekali. Dimana letak dapur?"

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan mengambilkanmu."

.

.

Dari belakangnya saja Sasuke tahu bahwa yang didepannya sekarang adalah gadis aneh itu. Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh? Uchiha-san? Sedang apa disin?"

Sepertinya ia mengagetkan gadis itu.

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu."

"Aa, benar. Saya sedang membuatkan teh dan kopi. Shizune-san sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengantar minuman."

"Dan kau menggantikan tugasnya?"

"Hm, kurang lebih begitulah. Lagipula pasien sedang sepi." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sepertinya Sasuke kurang suka dengan kenyataan itu.

"Hn. antar satu lagi ke ruanganku." Dengan itu Sasuke langsung pergi.

"Apa-apaan dia? Tidak sopan sekali."

.

.

Jadi, tadi ia hanya terlalu percaya diri? Gadis itu memang tidak sedang mencari perhatiaannya.

'Cih, memalukan'

Saking kesalnya, ia tidak sadar telah membuka pintu ruangannya dengan kasar dan menyebabkan gadis yang menunggunya terkejut.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Kau hampir membanting pintunya, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sedang kesal?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu menutup pintunya kembali sampai,

"Ini minumannya, Uch—ah!"

Prang!

"Eh? Gomen, saya tidak sengaja."

"Hinata! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hai, hanya agak panas dan perih, Uchiha-san."

"Apa di ruanganmu ada obat P3K?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis itu, Sasuke langsung membawanya dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan gadis di belakangnya menatap mereka dengan alis bertautan dan memandang kepergian mereka dengan heran.

"Apa aku baru saja dicuekkan Sasuke-kun?"

Bertanya pada diri sendiri sajalah yang dapat dilakukannya.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Uchiha-san."

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan memeriksa pasienmu jika tanganmu seperti ini?"

Dan gadis cantik itu memilih diam saja sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang sudah dibalut perban tipis setelah dioleskan obat.

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Cukup Sasuke saja."

"Eh? Baiklah, Uch-, Sasuke-san. Saya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

'Hyuuga? Hn. Gadis baik-baik.'

"Hn. Jadi kita bisa berteman, bukan?"

Sejak kapan Uchiha itu sudi menawarkan pertemanan? Entahlah, yang pasti ia sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Hinata! Aku baru saja dengar – Uchiha?"

"Hn. Sabaku."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria Sabaku itu merasa lebih baik mengacuhkan keberadaan Uchiha muda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun, ini hanya luka kecil."

"Tapi yang ku dengar—"

"Kau berlebihan Gaara-kun. Wajahmu sangat jelek seperti itu" kata Hinata sambil tertawa geli. Dan Gaara hanya tersenyum miring dibuatnya.

"Sapertinya saya harus kembali. Sekali lagi, arigatou Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Samar-samar Sasuke masih dapat mendengar Gaara yang mengkhawatirkan Hinata dan tawa merdu Hinata. Lalu ia merasa aneh dalam dirinya. Perasaan seperti, seperti kurang suka, tidak terima, dan sejenisnya. Yang pasti perasaan itu tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya aku memang butuh makan malam dengan Shion."

.

.

"Wah, tempatnya lumayan bagus, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah Sasuke-kun saja. Aku tidak tahu menu spesial di tempat ini. Eh, bukankah itu gadis yang tadi sore?"

Mengikuti arah pandangan Shion, Sasuke langsung dapat menangkap maksud Shion. Dengan Sabaku itu lagi? Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran?

"Bagaimana kalaku kita bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Ehm, bolehkah kami bergabung, eh? Gaara-kun?"

"Shion?"  
"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Apakah kami mengganggu?"

"Duduklah."

Jadinya Sasuke berada di samping Hinata karena Gaara dan Hinata berhadapan, dan Shion berada di antara Gaara dan Hinata.

"Hai, namaku Shion. Maafkan untuk kejadian tadi sore."

"Tidak apa-apa Shion-san. Saya Hinata."

"Aaa, tidak ku sangka Gaara-kun bisa jatuh cinta juga."

Uhuk,uhuk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Gaara-kun?"

"Hn. kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya, Hinata. Dia memang cerewet."

"Hei, aku tid—"

"Ini pesanannya, tuan."

"Wah, sepertinya enak sekali. Itadakimasu"

Sasuke sebenarnya heran melihat Hinata yang belum juga memakan makanannya. Tapi ia gengsi untuk bertanya. Apa peduliku? Pikirnya.

"sepertinya aku sudah memesan agar tidak menaruh udang. Pelayan itu perlu diingatkan."

"Tidak perlu, Gaara-kun. Ini hanya masalah kecil."

"Kau selalu begitu. Baiklah."

Lalu Gaara mengambil semua udang dalammakanan Hinata dan menaruhnya di piringnya.

'Apa Hinata tidak menyukai udang?' pikir Sasuke

"Apa Hinata-san tidak menyukai udang?"

Itu jelas bukan Sasuke, tapi Shion.

"Hn."

"Wah, kalian pasangan yang manis. Sasuke-kun saja pasti tidak mengetahui makanan yang tidak ku suka padahal kami sudah pacaran dua tahun." Sindirnya.

Sauke hanya diam saja karena dia memang tidak terlalu peduli tentang kesukaan Shion. Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia menyukai Shion. Itu cukup, kan? Apa ia juga perlu tahu apa yang disukai Shion?

Sepertinya ia memang perlu tahu, karena ia merasa tidak suka ketika melihat bahwa Gaara saja mengetahui makanan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Hinata.

"Bagaimana Shion-san mengenal Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Kami dulu berada dalam SMA yang sama." Jawab Gaara

"Cih, apa kau malu mengakui bahwa dulu kita berteman akrab, Gaara-kun?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan dulu kami sering digosipkan pacaran. Hahaha. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Tuan Sabaku ini tidak akan pernah menyukai wanita ada disampingnya. Aku saja sering diusirnya."

Kedua gadis cantik itu tertawa. Menertawakan Gaara yang sudah dalam bad mood walaupun mukanya hanya datar saja kelihatannya.

"Bukankah kau sehausnya di Amerika?"

"Ya. Tapi aku merindukan Sasuke-kun. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jalan-jalan sekitar satu bulan disini."

"Gomen, saya permisi ke belakang sebentar."

"Apa perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu, Gaara-kun. Hanya sebentar."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, harusnya Sasuke-kun belajar romantis seperti Gaara-kun pada Hinata-san."

"Hn."

"Gaara-kun sudah berapa lama pacaran dengan Hinata-san?"

"Belum."

"Hn?" kali ini Sasuke mulai tertarik, sedangkan Shion tidak mengerti. Belum mengerti tepatnya.

"Maksunya apa?"

"Kami belum pacaran."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa lega mengetahuinya. Tanpa ia sadari tentunya. Yang ia ketahui adalah makan malam enak itulah yang membuat pikirannya yang semula galau dan perasaan tidak nyamannya berkurang.

"Belum? Berarti Gaara-kun menyukainya?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya saja? Aku yakin Hinata-san juga menyukai Gaara-kun." Ucapnya.

"Habiskan makananmu Shion." Kata Sasuke karena sepertinya ia tidak ingin Shion melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'Bagaimana jika si Sabaku itu benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya? Bisa-bisa mereka benar-benar jadi pasangan.'

Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Apa peduliku? Memangnya kenapa jika mereka pacaran? Bukankah aku sudah memiliki Shion?

Aku menyukai Shion, kan?

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat gerak-gerik Hinata sebelum ke belakang tadi. Dia sebenarnya merasa aneh pada Hinata yang duduknya kurang nyaman.

'Apa jangan-jangan?'

"Aku perlu udara segar sebentar."

Shion walaupun merasa aneh, tetap saja mengangguk sedangkan Gaara diam saja.

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Hinata. Hinata sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya dengan panik.

"Kau ikut denganku."

"Sasuke-san? Sedang apa?"

"Hn."

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Sasuke meberikan Hinata sejenis bedak tabur. Hinata yang seorang dokter tentunya tahu bedak itu untuk apa.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san."

"Hn. kenapa kau tidak mengataknnya saja? Pasti sakit menahannya."

"Aku tidak mau Gaara-kun khawatir. Lagipula, aku takut Gaara-kun memarahi pelayan itu. Padahal udangnya hanya termakan sedikit." Jawabnya sambil mengoleskan bedak itu pada kedua tangnnya. Gatal-gatalnya memang belum terlalu menyebar.

"Kenapa Sasuke-san memiliki bedak ini?"

"Kaa-san juga alergi sea-food."

"Aa, saya mengerti."

"Sejak kapan Gaara mengetahui kau tidak suka udang?"

"Eh? Apa Sasuke-san mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita kembali."

"Ha'i. Sekali lagi, Arigatou."

"Itu gunanya teman, bukan?"

Sama seperti ketika mengajak pertemanan, ia juga tidak tau darimana kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan berasal. Ia hanya tahu ia ingin berguna bagi temannya yang baru ia kenal itu.

'Pertemanan itu berarti aneh' pikirnya—lagi-.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Gomen. Lelet. Saia benar-benar tidak bisa membagi waktu belakangan ini. Ini saja baru dibuat. jadi abal2 seperti ini... TT_TT

Ada ide tentang konfliknya?/ saia agak bingung.

Arigatou sudah membaca...


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Dari sebuah restoran tampak dua pasangan baru saja keluar dan menghampiri tempat parkir.

"Loh, mobil kalian dimana?" tanya gadis cantik berambut pirang.

"Hinata lebih menyukai sepeda motor." Jawab Gaara.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya lain kali kita harus mencobanya Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

'Apa hebatnya sepeda motor? Gadis itu memang aneh. Mana ada orang yang lebih menyukai sepeda motor dibanding mobil mewah. Apalagi perempuan.'

Hinata hendak menaiki sepeda motor yang dapat dibilang berukuran besar itu sebelum Gaara melarangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku tidak mau mengantarmu dengan sepeda motor jika kau tidak memakai jaket"

"Aku lupa Gaara-kun. Lagipula malam ini tidak terlalu dingin."

"Alasanmu selalu sama." Katanya lalu membuka jacket yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Pakai ini."

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara-kun?"

"Bukankan malam ini tidak terlalu dingin?" tanya Gaara mengulang kata-kata Hinata dan membuat gadis cantik itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sebagai tanda kemenangannya.

" Kau menjengkelkan."

Tapi tetap saja Hinata mengambil jacket itu dan memakainya. Ia merasa senang memiliki teman seperti Gaara. Lelaki itu sungguh baik. Hinata bukanlah gadis lugu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ia tahu bahwa dokter berambut merah itu memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Hinata bukanlah juga gadis yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Ia bukan ingin memanfaatkan kebaikan Gaara karena sebenarnya ia juga merasa senang ketika Gaara memperhatikannya. Singkatnya ia merasa nyaman di samping Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa Shion-san, Sasuke-san."

"Sampai jumpa Hinata-san." Jawab Shion sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Wahh, mereka pasangan yang serasi. Benar kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. ayo pulang."

.

.

Sasuke pov

Keesokan harinya aku merasa bahwa kami—maksudku aku dan Hinata—menjadi lebih akrab. Memang kami hanya terlibat obrolan ringan, tapi untuk seseorang yang baru ku kenal Hinata adalah orang pertama yang paling cepat dekat denganku. Mungkin inilah efek dari aku menawarkan pertemanan untuknya. Perkataan konyol itu ternyata tidak terlalu buruk, padahal waktu itu aku merutuki diriku sendiri ketika aku mengajaknya menjadi teman.

"Sasuke-kun, kau belum pulang? Jam kerja kan sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu."

"Kau sendiri mengapa disini?"

"Kau memutar pertanyaanku. Kalau aku baru selesai menangani pasien."

"Hn. sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya cepat-cepat. Jangan sampai seperti semalam. Kau bahkan hampir terlambat paginya." Katanya sambil tersenyum geli.

Dan kalian mulai tahu maksudku ketika aku mengatakan akrab, bukan? Seperti itu maksudku. Entahlah. Aku dan Shion saja tidak pernah berbicara senyaman ini. Berbicara dengan Hinata membuatku tidak bisa memasang muka datarku. Dia sangat mudah bergaul dan enak diajak bicara. Bahkan tidak jarang ia membuatku tersenyum. Dan kalian juga sudah mendengar bahwa ia memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-kun', kan? Aku sangat senang ketika pertama kali mendengarnya. Aku merasa menjadi orang spesial baginya waktu itu.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya seseorang dari luar. Seperti biasa.

"Ia Gaara-kun. Sasuke-kun, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Hn."

Dan itulah yang membuatku tidak pernah mengajaknya pulang bersama. Karena Gaara akan mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. Tepatnya, mereka sudah terbiasa pulang bersama, tanpa pun saling mengajak. Dan yang aku tahu beberapa kali dalam seminggu mereka akan makan di luar jika jam kerja cepat selesai. Satu hal yang aku belum tahu. Status mereka. Apa mereka sudah pacaran?

Aku kacau, bukan? Ya, belakangan ini aku kacau. Karena yang ada di pikiranku adalah selalu Hinata. Aku selalu memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan ketika sampai di apartemennya, apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Gaara ketika mereka makan berdua di luar, jam berapa dia bangun pagi hingga ia tidak pernah terlambat datang kerja, apa yang- . Sudahlah. Intinya, ia selalu menguasai pikiranku.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Shion. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah memikirkannya. Aku sudah jarang mengajaknya keluar. Aku belum jadi mengenalkannya pada Kaa-san. Aku bahkan jarang meneleponnya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya.

Drrrtt. Drrrtt.

_Shion calling_

Ya, kecuali ia yang meneleponku.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kita bertemu malam ini? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Hn. Dimana?"

"Di kafe dekat apartemenku."

Mungkin dengan mengiyakan setiap permintaannya dapat menebus rasa bersalahku.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Baik. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Shion?"

Senyum yang ia berikan saat ini sangat aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Apa kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Seharusnya ketika aku menanyakan kabarmu kau juga menanyakan kabarku kembali. Artinya kau peduli padaku. Ah, tidak. seharusnya kita tidak saling menanyakan kabar, karena seharusnya kita selalu tahu kabar masing-masing. Seharusnya sepasang kekasih begitu, kan Sasuke-kun? Tapi mungkin aku salah."

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini Shion."

Ya. Aku memang tidak mengerti. Apalagi ia yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku hanya tidak menanyakan kabarnya kembali, kan?

"Tou-san menyuruhku pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku tidak akan kembali jika aku pulang."

"..."

"Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan seseorang disana. Ia mantan pacarku. Pemuda yang baik. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Terserah padamu."

Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Tapi apa yang dapat kulakukan? Bukannya aku tidak ingin memperjuangkan Shion. Tapi aku sendiri bertanya, apa yang ingin ku perjuangkan? Aku tidak yakin lagi dengan perasaanku. Awalnya aku memang menyukai Shion. Walaupun dia agak cerewet dan berisik ia selalu mengerti apa yang ku inginkan. Hal itu cukup membuatkku menyukainya waktu itu. Belakangan ini aku memikirkan 'suka' itu seperti apa.

Mengapa aku tidak suka melihat Hinata pergi bersama Gaara sedangkan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika mendengar penuturan Shion yang akan pergi selamanya?

Karena aku sudah menyadari bahwa 'rasa suka' tidak sesederhana itu.

"Kau bahkan tidak berusaha menahanku, Sasuke-kun."

"Gomen, Shion."

"Tidak. Perasaan memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa yang aku pikirkan seminggu terakhir ini benar. Bahwa Sasuke-kun sudah bukan milikku lagi. Atau memang tidak pernah menjadi milikku kah?"

"..."

"Kau harus berjuang jika memang menginginkan Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun."

Tentu saja aku kaget mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau sangat bodoh. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau menyukai Hinata-san."

Benarkah?

"Khe, kau sangat tidak peka Sasuke-kun. Bagaiman aku bisa bertahan selama satu tahun lebih denganmu?"

Aku tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Gomen, Shion."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hn. Aku harap kau bahagia."

Aku tidak tahu apa kata-kataku salah lagi karena ia kembali menangis.

"Tentu saja aku akan bahagia. Semoga kau juga Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Sainganmu adalah Gaara-kun. Itu tidaklah mudah, kau tahu?"

"Hn."

"Berhentilah hanya mengucapkan dua konsonan itu. Jaa ne. Kau jangan merindukanku!" katanya dan langsung pergi. Aku masih sempat melihat air matanya yang mulai menumpuk lagi. Gomenne.

Sepertinya aku memang akan merindukan teman sepertinya. Ya. Aku sudah menyadari perbedaan teman dan orang yang ku suka.

**End of Sasuke pov**

.

.

"Mengapa restoran ini tidak ramai seperti biasa ya?"

"Entahlah. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Hmm. Seperti biasa saja Gaara-kun."

Gaara lalu memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Sasuke."

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun orang yang baik. Awalnya ku kira ia pemuda yang sombong."

"Hn. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya semua gadis di rumah sakit menyukainya." Kata Hinata. Dan Gaara tahu Hinata sedang tidak menganggap obrolan ini degan serius.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu Hinata." Kata Gaara serius.

"Baiklah. Aku memang menyukainya. Ia teman yang baik. Tapi jika maksud Gaara-kun adalah suka yang berbeda, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menganggapnya teman seperti yang lain."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong pada Gaara-kun?"

"Baiklah. Lalu, apa, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"..."

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata."

"..."

"Dan aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas."

"Ya. Aku rasa aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"..."

"..."

"Lalu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"..."

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pagi ini. Dan semua orang menyadari itu. Termasuk Sasuke.

Hinata datang bersama dengan Gaara pagi ini. Memang hal yang biasa ketika mereka bersama, tapi itu hanya untuk pulang bersama atau makan malam bersama. Tidak pernah untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit pun harus berdua. Tentu saja hal ini menimbulkan tanda tanya pada setiap orang. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi Sabako no Gaara yang tidak henti-hentinya memberikan senyumnya pada semua orang yang menyapanya dan menjawab salam mereka. Sangat tidak biasa, untuk ukuran Sabaku muda itu.

Dan jangan lupakan juga kenyataan bahwa mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sesampainya di ruangannya, Gaara melepas pegangannya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata yang membuat gadis cantik itu tersipu malu lalu meninggalkan Gaara tanpa menghiraukan Gaara yang terus memanggil namanya sambil tertawa geli.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun."

"Pagi. Ada apa dengan mu?"

"Maksud Sasuke-kun apa?"

"Kau dan Gaara. Ada apa?"

"Aa... semalam kami makan malam."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Hinata. Dan kau tahu itu. Dan aku tidak menyukai senyummu itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya. Kau sangat tidak sabaran. Tadi malam bukan hanya sekedar makan malam biasa. Gaara-kun bilang, dia menyukaiku."

Gadis cantik itu sepertinya tidak terlalu menyadari perubahan mimik pria di depannya.

"Dan, dan kami sekarang sedang pacaran."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tidak senang?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa tidak memberiku selamat?"

"Hn. Dari tadi Konohamaru mencarimu. Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya hari ini akan banyak pasien."

Gadis itu diam saja melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang terbilang aneh.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

"Nee-chan dengar kau akan pulang hari ini."

"..."

"Konoha-kun, apa kau marah pada Nee-chan?"

"..."

Jelaslah sudah bagi Hinata kalau Konohamaru sedang merajuk. Mungkin salahnya juga yang akhir-akhir ini kurang dapat meluangkan waktu untuk Konohamaru. Tapi bukan Hinata namanya jka tidak dapat menangani anak-anak. Termasuk bocah nakal seperi Konohamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nee-chan pergi saja." Pura-puranya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Nee-chan mau kemana?"

Berhasil.

"Tentu saja pergi. Konoha-kun kan tidak ingin bertemu Nee-chan."

"Aku sedang malah sama Nee-chan. Sehalusnya Nee-chan melayuku agal tidak malah lagi."

Ppft. Dokter cantik itu berusaha menahan tawanya ketika Konohamaru mengatakan 'merayuku'. Belajar dari mana dia kata-kata itu?

"Memangnya Nee-chan salah apa?"

"Ku dengal Nee-chan pacalan dengan si kepala melah."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka. Doktel Gaala itu jelek. Aku lebih ganteng. Lebih cocok untuk Nee-chan."

"Konohamaru tidak tahu ya? Setelah Konohamaru besar nanti baru boleh memikirkan pacar. Pastinya umurnya sama dengan Konohamaru. Dan Nee-chan juga pacaran dengan orang yang umurnya sama dengan Nee-chan." Kata Hinata lembut.

"Memangnya sepelti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Lihat saja Sasuke-kun dan Shion-san. Mereka juga seumuran, kan? Dan mereka juga pacaran."

"Tidak lagi."

"Eh?"

"Paman bilang meleka sudah tidak pacalan lagi."

"Eh?"

Jadi itu sebabnya Sasuke-kun agak aneh pagi ini. Karena putus dengan Shion-san?

.

.

Tbc

.

.

**Saia orang yang akan mengupdate my ff jika memang saia punya waktu.**

**Arigatou bagi yang sudah mereview. Gomen belum sempat membalas. Tapi review kalian adalah semangatku. #contek kata-kata para senpai.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cecil Hime was borrowed Mashasi's chara**

**^^ SasuHina ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata pov**

Hahh... ini adalah keterlambatanku yang kedua dalam sebulan ini. Dan keduanya tentu saja disebabkan oleh Gaara-kun. Pertama kali karena ia mengajakku makan malam sampai pulang larut karena kebanyakan mengobrol dan yang kedua adalah karena Gaara-kun tidak henti-hentinya meneleponku tiap satu jam. Bukan rahasia lagi memang jika Gaara-kun adalah orang yang bermasalah dengan jam tidur. Tapi berbeda denganku, aku 'sangat-sangat' mudah dipengaruhi oleh bantal empukku.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Fugaku-sama memanggilku, Sakura-chan."

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?"

Seharusnya memang seperti itu. Tapi membayangkan bahwa Fugaku-sama akan memarahiku dan mengatakan aku tidak profesional membuatku jadi-. Baiklah, Fugaku-sama tidak mungkin marah, tapi paling tidak dengan tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan kekecewaan saja sudah lebih dari marah untukku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata-chan? Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"

Benar juga.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

.

.

"Berapa hari?"

"Eh?"

Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Gaara-kun sudah ada di belakangku.

"Aku sudah mendengar rencana bakti sosial itu."

"Ah, mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat hari."

"Kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena kemungkinan penduduknya banyak anak kecil."

"Dan kenapa harus dengan Sasuke?"

Benarkah? Kenapa aku bahkan tidak tahu. Aku kira aku akan pergi dengan Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan, sepertia biasa. Ya, biasanya memang seperti itu.

"Entahlah."

Sepertimya tidak ada gunanya juga aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja mengetahuinya dari Gaara-kun. Walaupun aku sibuk dengan barang-barang yang akan ku bawa untuk besok pagi, aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas Gaara-kun. Aku tidak tahu artinya. Karena capek atau kecewa.

"Hn. Hati-hati. Jangan lupa membawa jaket tebal. Tempat itu lumayan dingin ketika malam."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Gaara-kun."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku ada janji dengan Konohamaru-kun menemaninya jalan-jalan."

"Seharusnya kau mengajak pacarmu karena akan kau tinggal, bukannya anak kecil itu."

"Aku sudah janji."

"Tap-."

"Lagi pula, ini hukuman untuk Gaara-kun karena membuatku terlambat dua kali."

Sekali-kali Gaara-kun memang harus diberi pelajaran. Aku sangat puas melihatnya tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

"Jaa."

.

.

"Kalau Nee-chan pulang nanti, Nee-chan halus mengajakku jalan-jalan lagi!" teriak Konohamaru dari kaca mobil.

"Baiklah!"

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan walaupun diawali dengan keterlambatan pagi tadi. Tidak aneh memang jika teman mengobrolmu adalah Konohamaru. Setiap detiknya pasti diisi dengan tawa. Masih jam empat sore dan hari ini aku dibebastugaskan untuk persiapan besok. Tapi aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipersiapkan.

End of Hinata pov

.

.

Sasuke pov

Seharusnya Tou-san sudah mengetahui bahwa aku tidak suka berbaur dengan rakyat. Jadi untuk apa ia menyerahkan tugas ini padaku? Lagipula aku rasa untuk acara bakti sosial seperti itu tidak membutuhkan dokter ahli, bahkan perawat saja pun sudah cukup.

'Kaa-sanmu yang menginginkannya. Katanya tempat itu sangat membutuhkan perhatian kesehatan gratis.'

Dan Tou-san selalu tahu cara untuk memaksaku. Cukup dengan mengatakan apa saja yang dimulai dengan 'Kaa-sanmu yang bla-bla-bla.' Maka ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Kata Sakura-chan tidak baik melamun di tempat ini."

"..."

Sebenarnya tanpa melihatnya saja aku tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Hinata. Tapi, tetap saja aku mengalihkan wajahku padanya. Lagipula, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa ia tidak bekerja?

"Katanya, jika kau melamun, maka arwah gadis yang meninggal setahun lalu itu akan mengganggumu."

Cih, aku tidak percaya ia mencoba menakuti seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Baiklah, mari lihat siapa yang penakut.

"Hn, aku juga sudah mendengarnya. Yang ku dengar bukan hanya orang yang melamun, tapi juga setiap orang yang berbicara di tempat ini akan ia ganggu."

"..."

Baru seperti itu saja ia sudah mulai takut. Cih.

"Tiap malam ia akan mendatangi tempat tidurmu dan tidur di sebelahmu sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu kematian."

"T-ta-tapi S-Sakura-chan t-tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

"Pasti dia tidak mendengar cerita lengkapnya. Gadis itu bunuh diri dengan menggantung lehernya pada batang pohon itu. Dari mulutnya keluar darah yang menetes-netes sampai ke tanah."

"C-cuk-cukup Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Arwahnya masih suka menggantung lehernya sendiri sambil tertawa mengerikan. Rambutnya panjang. Saking panjangnya, sampai mencapai tanah dan-."

"Hiks, hiks, hiks,.."

"Hei, kenapa mengangis?"

"Hiks, Sa-sasuke-kun menakut-nakutiku."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Hiks.. hiks.. tidak lucu."

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang memulainya?"

"..."

"Hn?"

"Seharusnya Sasuke-kun pura-pura takut."

"Kalau kau yang mengatakannya, percayalah tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan takut. Selera horormu sangat buruk."

"Dan selera horor Sasuke-kun sangat mengerikan."

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

Sepertinya tiap aku berbicara dengan Hinata aku menjadi lebih banyak bicara dan sering mengulang kata-kataku.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aa, aku melihat Sasuke-kun melamun, karena aku sedang kosong jadi aku kesini saja."

"Hn."

Aku kira ada alasan lain. Seperti 'Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun' atau 'Aku ingin melihat Sasuke-kun' atau 'Aku merindukan Sasuke-kun' atau apa aja. Yang penting tidak hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosong saja atau tiba-tiba melihatku.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain."

Apa? Apa salah satu dari yang baru saja kuharapkan?

"Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sasuke-kun."

"Sepertinya kau tidak ada salah padaku."

"Aku kira Sasuke-kun marah."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku sangat senang ketika mengatakan bahwa aku sedang pacaran dengan Gaara-kun tanpa tahu perasaan Sasuke-kun yang baru saja berpisah dengan Shion-san."

"Hn?"

"A-aku mendengarnya dari Konoha-kun."

Ya. Aku memang tidak suka mengetahui Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Sabaku itu. Tapi, aku tidak ada hak untuk marah padanya, bukan? Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.

"Aku turut menyesal mengetahuinya. Padahal hubungan kalian sudah lama. Sasuke-kun pasti sangat sedih."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Memangnya tidak begitu?"

Dia pasti heran jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku biasa saja ketika berpisah dari Shion. Bahkan aku merasa senang. Sebenarnya bukan senang. Tapi lega. Lega karena tidak perlu membohongi Shion lebih lama lagi.

"Hn. Kau sok tahu."

"Biarkan saja. Besok kita akan berangkat jam berapa, Sasuke-kun?"

Berangkat? Apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Jangan bilang Sasuke-kun tidak tahu kalau partner Sasuke-kun itu aku."

"Aku tahu."

'Baru saja' lanjutku dalam hati.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku senang mengetahui hal ini atau tidak. Yang pasti tiba-tiba aku tidak lagi berselera merutuki dan menyesali paksaan Tou-san ini.

"Jadi?"

"Jam tujuh pagi."

.

.

Ia sangat manis hari ini. Ia berbeda dari biasanya. Dan ini kali pertama aku melihatnya dalam balutan kasual. Ia mengenakan celana yang agak longgar dengan atasan berwarna hijau. Ia terlihat sangat segar. Biasanya aku tidak suka melihat gadis-gadis yang memakai paduan seperti itu. Aku rasa mereka memakai celana yang agak longgar hanya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang agak gemuk. Tapi Hinata berbeda. Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan aku mengetahuinya, badannya sangat bagus. Proporsional. Jadi, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa Hinata memakainya bukan karena kegemukan, tapi karena ia memang seorang gadis yang sopan.

Ah, benar juga. Ia kan seorang Hyuuga.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya terlalu cepat."

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun berpakaian tertutup seperti itu? Seperti penjahat saja."

"Hn."

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan disini sangat ramai?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mendapatkan tanda merah ini dari mereka."

"Maksud Gaara-kun ciuman ini?"

"Tidak usah mengatakannya sefrontal itu. Dan berhenti menertawaiku."

"Pft. Baiklah, tapi Gaara-kun tidak perlu membersihkannya seperti itu. Tanda merahnya sudah tidak tampak lagi."

"Memangnya karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan agar Gaara-kun tidak perlu mengantarku. Lagipula Gaara-kun sibuk."

"Sebenarnya kau pacarku atau bukan? Seharusnya kau senang aku mengantarmu. Dan seharusnya kau cemburu ketika wanita-wanita itu mengejar-ngejarku dan men-, menc-, akh, kau pasti mengerti."

"Baiklah. Aku harus berangkat. Jaa ne."

.

.

Begitu saja? Tidak ada pelukan atau ciuman? Bahkan di pipi?

Oke, pertama aku tidak menguping. Jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dudukku membuatku mau tidak mau mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kedua, aku tidak bermaksud mengintip atau memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya kebetulan berada sedikit di depanku. Dan mau tak mau –lagi—aku pasti melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak salah melihat bahwa mereka tidak ciuman ataupun sekedar pelukan untuk perpisahan mereka. Baiklah, aku tahu mungkin Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik dan 'mungkin saja' Gaara juga pemuda baik-baik, tapi tidak harus seperti itu juga, kan? Bahkan tanpa salam hangat atau kata-kata 'Aku akan merindukanmu' dan sebagainya. Aku hanya mendengar 'Jaa ne' dari Hinata. Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya.

Sebenarnya aku yang aneh atau mereka? Tapi, terserahlah. Apa peduliku? Aku juga tidak yakin akan senang jika melihat mereka berpelukan atau yang lainnya di depanku, entah kenapa. Mungkin juga yang Shion katakan tentang aku menyukainya benar tapi mungkin juga salah, kan? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain dalam waktu secepat itu kan? Aku bahkan baru mengenalnya.

Lagi pula, perempuan bukan hanya Hinata kan?

.

Tbc

.

.

Haaah...ini adalah keterlambatanku yang ke-SEKIAN **#contek kata2 Hinata**.

Gomen- **AGAIN**

**Need your BRILLIANT IDEA for this fic in next chapter. I'm really DILEMMA how to continue it ...TT_TT**

**Big Thanks for ALL**


End file.
